Talk:Peak Human Condition/Enhanced/@comment-31466663-20180917173449/@comment-27077671-20190309020737
Okay, cut the bitchiness. You're not going to sway anyone when half of your argument is insults. And second, Instagram and Amino being the 'the best' is merely your opinion, so don't address it as a fact (because from my perspective, they're two of the worst, mainly because of toxic arguments like these). With that out of the way, let me read through this. 1. This first part is literally a big insult rant about your argument rather than just getting to the point. 2. If you're claiming that these guys aren't even looking for evidence, how are you going to tell them to look for the evidence themselves? You have the burden of proof, you post the proof. It's not hard to find a comic scan and post the hyperlink to it. 3. Y'see, this is exactly why my opinion of Amino and Instagram debators is negative - you act like you know a character when you don't. In case you couldn't tell by my username, I do read Deathstroke Comics, and I can tell you without a shadow of far doubt that he's an enhanced human being. [https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11133/111330014/6110393-1760366924-45571.jpg Like seriously, even from his earliest comics, he casually had more strength than 100 men.] Even in his latest comics, Deathstroke implies a person who casually rips off human limbs is maybe as strong as him. Deathstroke literally shoots the same guy and finds out his opponent is bulletproof, and then he chucks his gun at the guy, piercing his skin. Deathstroke throwing his gun does far more damage than the bullets itself. [https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/11111/111114602/4815461-new+52+slade.jpg Or can we talk about the time he manage to rip open a plane door with one hand while it was moving 500 miles an hour, which is lowball a requirement of being able to lift 6.5 tons, with just one arm?]When it comes to things like olympic weightlifting, all the muscles of the body are used. When it comes to benchpressing, both muscles in the arms are used; this feat was done with one arm. Do not try to state the level of a character without doing your own research, because when you get debunked, like you just did, it makes you lose a ton of rep, respect, and you only get humility in return. And this is only a taste of Deathstroke's capabilities, because I'm not worried about proving how strong Deathstroke is, I'm merely wanted to prove you wrong that Deathstroke was 'peak human'. 4. It takes until number four for you to finally focus on proving your point rather than bashing the admins. Now if you actually provided sources of proof, there would be nothing wrong. 5. You supposedly have scans but you didn't bother using any of them? What a waste of your comment. . Oh, and in case you got any ideas while reading this comment, I never said I claimed Captain America to only be peak human. If anything, I agreed with your stance, which is why it infuriated me that you stated it in this manner.